


Eyelids

by NearSatoshi



Series: White Noise [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Comfort after nightmares, Fluff, Nightmares, Non-binary Amami, Non-binary character, Other, Transgender Saihara, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearSatoshi/pseuds/NearSatoshi
Summary: Saihara has a nightmare and wakes up with a scare, luckily, his boyfriend is there to comfort him in his time of need, although something may be off..





	Eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> There's very slight horror elements in this story, but nothing too scary.  
> I love these two (I feel like I had something else to say here)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

_**-Eyelids-** _

 

The tinkle of a bell resonated down the grimy, dark hallway as Saihara turned to face the noise. "H-Hello?" He stuttered, barely moving from where his feet had him placed as he whipped his head around, staring into the darkness. He believed himself to be alone in the house, although the noises he was hearing were proving himself otherwise.

The bell tinkled once again as the black haired boy backed himself into a wall. "If anyone’s there, it's not funny." He still stood alone in the decomposing house in the depths of the night.

Suddenly a clawing noise scraped along the wall down the hall as Saihara stumbled, running in the opposite direction before quickly running into a dead end. Footsteps approached him, growing louder as they neared. A slither of moonlight came in from a nearby window as the clouds parted, clashing onto something metal, the glint showing blood-stained metal. "You can't get away now." The metal, a scythe, was held against his neck as the moonlight showed the face of a figure with glistening yellow eyes and his mouth covered by a dark material. Although, with another jingle of a bell, the figure was gone.

Saihara edged to the side as the floorboards gave way and he fell through onto the lower floor, scrambling to his feet and footsteps from several directions could be heard, growing closer with each second, until the noise faded into silence. Was he imagining it all?

A small silhouette approached him, outlining a figure of a jester, bells tinkled again as he arrived closer. The figure stopped just before the black haired boy, looking up with a jingle of his bells, smiling to reveal sharp, jagged teeth and lunging towards him, pinning the detective down. The small figure opened its mouth wide and lunged downwards to bite the boy, only to fade into smoke as Saihara screamed.

Another figure now loomed over him, tall with a long cloak as it snickered and leant down on one knee, running its finger along Saihara's jaw and smiling as he leant into the light.

"Lovely to see they finally caught you, you're all mine now." The green haired figure leant down to Saihara's collarbone, bearing its fangs, "Time for you to join me."

 

Saihara sat up in a rush, tossing the blankets atop him forward as he clung to his shirt, breathing heavily as the figure beside him shifted and turned to face him.

"Saihara? Are you okay?" The green haired adolescent rubbed their eye and sat up to be level with their boyfriend.

"Amami, open your mouth for me. Please, don't ask any questions." Amami gave a slightly confused expression before opening their mouth to reveal normal teeth as Saihara gave out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good, you're not a vampire."

"Why would I be a vampire?"

Saihara placed his finger to his temple and began to speak, "I just had the freakiest nightmare, I was in a building alone and there were people that were trying to kill me and they kept turning into nothing and one looked like Korekiyo and there was this really annoying bell and then you were a vampire and you tried to turn me," He stopped to breathe for a moment, "it was really random." Amami just nodded and hugged their boyfriend, pulling him back into the bed.

"It was just a nightmare, go back to sleep," They pulled him into their chest and placed their hand on his head, running it through their fingers before placing their chin atop it, "I've got you, no one's going to get you. You can sleep peacefully." They kissed his forehead and pulled the covers back over the two.

"I'll protect you."

"Thank you, Amami."


End file.
